When Hearts Take Flight
by audreetommo-horanwritesHOA
Summary: since Nina Martin arrived at Anubis House Jerome Clarke fancied her. What will happen if after solving the mystery Jerome confesses to her? Will they get together? What about Fabes?
1. Prologue

**this is my first story. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own House of Anubis and any of the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue:<strong>

(the day Patricia, Alfie and Jerome planned Nina's "initiation" )

Patricia's POV:

We were sitting on a circle in Jerome and Alfie's room.

The plan was perfect. It was just enough to scare the little American. I can't wait!

"Uhh, Patricia? Are you sure about this?" Jerome asked.

"Why, yes Jerome! Why would you think I'll back out of this? All the details of Joy's disappearance point to her!" I screamed.

I stood up and walked to the door swiftly but Jerome was faster, he quickly gripped my wrist. It tingled from his touch.

"Woah, keep your calm Patricia." Jerome said as Alfie muffled his laughter with his hand.

"What are you laughing at?" I glared at him.

"I think you are being a little too creepy and naturally mean, you know." Jerome said seriously.

"What does that mean?" I asked him confusedly.

"Nothing." He said.

Alfie was still laughing by himself but I let him be. He's always like that anyway.

"What's wrong about being mean to some American newbie?" I asked.

"I don't know. I mean she's new and she's kinda cute and hot." He said as he stood up to pace around the room while Alfie stopped laughing. My heart broke.

"Dude!" Alfie shouted. "You haven't told me that!"

"So you fancy her?" I said hoping he would say no. I love him. I loved him since I saw him pull a prank on Amber. How could he be so stupid? How could he not sense that I like him?

He just continued pacing and staring at his leather shoes.

"Ooooooh. Jerome likes the American" I tried again making my voice a little witchy.

"So, do you like her?" Alfie asked. Jerome stopped pacing and he lifted his head.

"Too early to tell, mate." He replied. _Good,_ I thought.

"That's good because I think Fabian got to her first." I replied remembering the look Fabian had when he saw her running before she bumped into me.

"Well, we should go to supper then." Jerome said in a defeated voice. _At least were not sure about him fancying Nina, _I thought.

"Oh, but when should we tell her?" I added before standing up.

"Tomorrow." Jerome said.

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? REVIEW. <strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**Jerina Alert! This is where it begins. Hope you enjoy. xo, Audree**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own HOA, Glee, CSI and Gossip Girl.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

Nina's POV:

I'm so bored. Everyone else is at school. I am not feeling well. I'm stuck here in my room that I shared with Amber.

"Nina! I'm going to bring your lunch now, dearie!" Trudy shouted.

"Okay Trudy!" I called but I heard a muffled voice from downstairs. It sounded like whoever it was wanted to bring me my lunch.

Then I heard footsteps from the stairs. The door opened. My heart beat faster waiting for a surprise.

I was surprised, all right!

Jerome was using his right hip to open the door while he carried a tray of chicken soup and mashed potatoes. It was unbelievable.

Jerome Clarke? Bring me lunch when I'm sick? I never knew that it could happen.

"Hey Nina, I just want to see if you're okay." He said, placing the tray of food on my bedside table.

"Oh, hi Jerome." I replied sheepishly. "I, uh, didn't expect you to come here." I added a little awkwardly. Jerome chuckled a little. I blushed.

"I think you need to eat now. Here let me help you." He said. He sat down on my bed and grabbed the soup.

"N-no Jerome. It's okay I can do it myself." I stuttered. Why was I nervous?

"No, Nina. I insist." He said as he stared at me with his mesmerising blue eyes. What am I thinking? _NINA! You idiot. Fabian! What wi_ll _happen to Fabian? ,_I shouted in my mind.

He blew at the spoon then pushed it to my lips. I accepted it.

After a few minutes I finished everything on my tray. That was quite interesting, Jerome Clarke, of all people, helping me eat? Yeah, peculiar.

"Here, Nina, drink." Jerome said as he handed me a glass of water. I drank.

"Thanks." I said. He's staring at me again! _Who am I kidding? I've had a crush on Jerome since I saw him here but Fabian is so nice to me that I fell for him instead, _I thought.

"It's nothing, Nina. I'm always here." He said. My gaze went past a clock. Jerome was late for our afternoon classes.

"Uh, Jerome, aren't you going to be late? Look at the time." I said, pointing to the clock.

"Who said I will go back to school?" He said with confidence. Well, considering he is Jerome.. it's not that surprising. I mouthed an "Oh" with my mouth.

"I assume you are bored, right?" He asked. I just nodded.

"Then let me enjoy the afternoon with you! So what do you want to do?" He said cheerfully.

"Well, I think we can go downstairs and watch TV." I said.

"Okay. Here, let me carry you, you must be very tired." He said. He started to stand up.

"Wait, I can stand up and walk you know and I'm still in my pajamas." I said. I was getting nervous again.

"It's okay, Nina." He said as he scooped me up and we headed for the door.

When we reached the living room he put me on the sofa and he grabbed the remote.

"What do you want to watch?" He asked me as he turned the TV on.

"What's on?" I asked. I looked at the screen it showed _Gossip Girl._

"This and this and this." He said as he flipped the channels. I saw a glimpse of _Glee_ and _CSI: New York._

"Well, put it on Glee or CSI. Your choice. I'm okay with both." I told him.

"Hmm, let's watch CSI then. It's an American show that somehow makes sense." He said.

_30 minutes later.._

Jerome put his arm around me. I didn't withdraw instead I put my head on his shoulder.

"You know, I've wanted to do this since I met you." Jerome said. I felt butterflies in my stomach.

"Me, too." I whispered. It was all could say.

"Trudy! We're back!" A chorus of voices shouted from the hallway. It took me and Jerome off guard.

"Well, Nina, I gotta go." Jerome said quickly giving me a peck on my lips.

"See you later." He added with a wink. Then he was gone. _Did he just do that? _I thought.

"Nina!" Amber squealed.

"Hey, Nina!" Fabian waved.

_OH MY GOD_, i thought.

* * *

><p><strong> Should i write more? REVIEW!<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Went to our Recollection today (in case you wonder i'm from a Catholic school and i'm Catholic of course.)**

**My ex-Boyfriend and friend got his arm injured and I'm gonna dedicated a future chapter to him. He'll be in the hospital for 2 weeks and he'll get an operation. Ugh I'll miss him.**

**okay, enough of my crappy life here's the next chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own HoA.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

Jerome's POV:

_Well that was close, _I thought as landed face down on my bed. I sighed. Just then Alfie showed up. He dumped his school bag on the floor and took off his blazer.

"Hey mate! Where were you? I haven't seen you since lunch break." He asked me with a mix of confusion and annoyance in his expression. I quickly arranged my position so I faced Alfie as I lay on my side with my arm supporting my head.

"I decided to skip class." I answered him plainly. I wasn't in the mood for answering any questions. It might bring suspicion about my feelings for Nina.

"I was worried sick, mate and you didn't even ask if I wanted to go with you!" He exclaimed with a look of hurt. A sort of fake one, actually.

"Well, I'm sorry, mate. You have been too busy with Amber. I didn't want to bother you." I said in defense. Alfie sat down on his bed.

"Next time, you might want to tell me. Okay, mate?" He said. I just nodded, remembering the alone time Nina and I had this afternoon. I smiled.

"Hey, what's with the smile?" He asked again but I just stared dreamily into nowhere. I can't believe I kissed her. I kissed Nina Martin! I started to daydream.

"EARTH TO JEROME!" Alfie shouted in my ear. I blinked and snapped back to reality.

"Seriously, mate? Can't I daydream for once?" I told him. _Oh, I forgot. Jerome Clarke doesn't daydream. _

"Jerome Clarke does not daydream. It's Alfred Lewis's job not yours." He lectured me, exactly what I expected to hear. _Hmm. I wonder what kind of interrogation Nina's suffering right now._

Nina's POV:

After about 20 times of asking the same question again and again Amber decided I was probably telling the truth that there was no one with me when they arrived. _Well, that was close, _I thought. They would probably hate me if they knew, especially Fabian.

"I could've sworn I heard someone whispering and then someone went over to the boy's rooms." Amber still wouldn't let it go. _Should I tell her? Aargh. _

"There was no one else Ambs. I'm the only person in this room when you arrived." I reassured her. In my mind I was panicking. If Amber would know then I am seriously dead. She has worked so hard on getting me and Fabian together. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. _Good thing Fabian decided to study in his room._

"Okay, well let's go upstairs and get ready for dinner." Amber said in a cheerful tone now that she was satisfied with her investigation. Good thing I was feeling better already.

"Sure. I really think I need to shower. Can you pick some clothes for me?" I asked Amber hoping she would take her mind off what she saw.

"Yay!" She clapped. She looked thoughtfully into space for a few seconds.

"Can I do your hair, too?" She finally asked.

"Fine" I mumbled. Amber squealed just as we reached our room. I opened the door and we went inside. Amber picked out 4 different outfits. Each more dressy than the latter, so I chose the first one, which was a ruffled blue top that was sleeveless and a pair of faded shorts.

I stood up and turned to leave. The door opened and Jerome stood in the doorway looking at me then at Amber.

"Oh, hi, Nina. I wondering if I could borrow uhh.. your English textbook?" He asked nervously.

"Okay." I said, grabbing the book and looking at a confused looking Amber. "I'll be back in a few, Ambs."

"Okay, see you later" Amber said smiling. I went to Jerome who stood by the door and handed him the book .

Then we went outside.

Amber's POV:

What the hell was that? There is seriously something going on between Nina and Jerome and me, Amber is going to find out.

I rushed to the door quietly and opened it a little. Jerome and Nina are standing in the hallway talking. I listened to their conversation.

"Nina, I want to talk to you." Jerome told Nina. He looked rather serious.

"Jerome! You could've blown it! Good thing Amber didn't notice too much." Nina shouted at him. _Oh, you really think I didn't notice anything. That hurts, Nina. _I thought to myself

"Yeah. I'm sorry, okay?" He apologized to Nina. _Oh, they look good together. _I decided.

"Yeah, but next time please be more careful." She warned him eyeing him warily.

"Yes, Nina, love." Jerome said with a smile and with one swift movement he held Nina's waist and he tipped her backwards.

"I love you, Nina Martin." He muttered under his breath. Before Nina can say anything, he kissed her passionately and to my surprise, she kissed back with the same intensity. I gasped.

Two pairs of eyes looked at me. "Amber!" they shouted at the same time. _Oh no._

Then I shut the door and ran to my bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh! It's a cliffhanger! REVIEW!<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

**LOL. It's only been a few hours but here's the next chapter but please review the chapter before this.**

**thanks to everyone who reviews.**

**oh, and Joy isn't evil in this story.**

**DISCLAIMER TIME:**

**Jerome: Rockandrollgirl does not own House of Anubis.**

**Me: Yay! Thanks Jerome! **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3:<strong>

Nina's POV:

"Amber, please tell me you didn't sneak on us since we left the room." I told Amber trying to get myself to calm down. Jerome gently put a hand on my shoulder.

"Okay, I didn't." Amber replied quite confidently. Of all the people who could have seen us, I'm actually a little thankful it was Amber. If it was anybody else, I'm sure Jerome and I are dead meat.

"Are you sure?" Jerome asked her calmly. I adore how he takes over the situation. Amber shifted on her bed a bit.

"No, I did sneak on you the whole time you were there." She spat. _Oh, that's so Amber, _I thought. I took a step closer and Jerome followed suit.

"Then why did you just tell us that you didn't?" I asked her as Jerome looked at me with a confused look.

"Because you said and I quote 'Amber, please _tell_ me you didn't sneak on us since we left the room'. And so I did!" She said putting emphasis on the word tell.

"Oh, that." I said. "Well, I guess you can really be smart at times."

"What does that mean?" Amber asked. Jerome chuckled.

"Oh, don't laugh at me you.. you.. you prankster!" She said. Jerome just laughed harder.

"Amber, you can't tell anybody, okay?" I told her. She just nodded then she looked like she just remembered something.

"But, what about Fabian?" she asked. Well, that was a good question.

"I guess, he just wasn't good enough." Jerome said with a smirk.

"Oh, you evil creature!" Amber said with a frown.

"Umm, I think I'd have to tell him sometime soon and then I'd break up with him. I hope he takes this well, though." I told Amber confidently. _If only I was confident on the inside, too. _

"Good choice, Nina, good choice." Jerome said as he put his arm around me. I smiled.

"I think you need to tell him now." Amber interrupted. I guess I have to agree with her. I wouldn't want to hide this any longer.

"Okay. Wish me luck." I said as I rushed through the door.

Fabian's POV:

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I called. It was Nina. _Oh no, I can't face her. What will I tell her about Joy?_

"Hey, Fabian." She said casually. Her eyes looked like it was hiding something.

"Hey, Nina." I decided to reply. I really need to tell her about Joy.

"Umm, I'm here to tell you something." She said nervously. I think I'm as nervous as her.

"Me, too. I also have something to tell you." I told her.

"I'm in love with" we said at the same time. Our eyes widened.

"Jerome." She whispered.

"Joy." I muttered.

"Oh." Nina said in surprise.

"I guess since we have other people in our heart-" I was cut off by Mick who opened the door. We looked at him in shock.

"Oh, sorry, mate." Mick said. Then he quickly closed the door.

"Well, since I have Jerome and you have Joy, I do think that we should break up." Nina said plainly, as if it was the most normal thing to say, but surprisingly it did not hurt. I only loved her like a sister.

"Yeah, I guess, I'm fine with that." I said just as plainly.

"But we're still best friends, okay?" She told me. Yeah, it was exactly what I wanted to hear. I didn't want to lose her completely.

"Okay." I said with a smile and then she went closer to me and hugged me. I hugged her back.

"I have to go back to my room. See you later at supper?" she asked me. It was so normal. It was like nothing ever happened. Just then, Nina quickly kissed my cheek and I kissed her forehead in return, but it was nothing.

We we're just friends.

Amber's POV:

"So, what happened?" I asked Nina as she went inside our room. She looked calm and happy.

"Everything's great. Fabian was okay with it because he is in love with Joy but we are still best friends." Nina told me happily. She had a content expression on her face.

"Oh, that's great. Wait 'til we tell Jerome! Then we will throw a party for both couples!" I said excitedly. I can't wait to choose what I'm gonna wear!

"But I'm gonna take a shower first, Ambs." She told me. I didn't care. I was too busy thinking of what I would wear.

"Mmmmmmkay." I slurred. I really can't wait for the party.

Jerome's POV:

"Oh, that's awesome, Nina!" I told her as soon as she is done telling me how Fabian took it and how Amber has planned a special party for both new couples.

"Yes, it is awesome, Jerome." She said as she stood on tiptoes, wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I put my arms around her waist and kissed back.

"I love you, Jerome." Nina said as she pulled back.

"Shh." I told her then I kissed her some more. I loved her taste. She tastes like strawberries and she smells like roses.

A few moments later we were full-on snogging on my bed. When we were done we were breathing heavily but we were both smiling.

"That was great." I said. "I love you, Nina."

"Aww, I love you, too!" She said then pecked me one more time. She's such a good kisser.

"Supper's ready!" we heard Trudy say. Nina's hair was a mess so I helped her with it.

Then we headed to the dining room. I can't wait to tell everybody!

"Hey, guys!" we both called when we entered the room. I took a glass and a fork and I made a sharp tinkling sound to get everybody's attention.

"We have an announcement to make." I declared. I took Nina's hand and looked at her, signalling her to tell them.

"Jerome and I are officially a couple and Amber is going to hold a party this Friday in honor of us and another couple here." She said happily.

Everybody had a surprised look except for Amber and Fabian. Even Joy looked surprised.

"That's us!" Fabian said as she helped Joy stand up.

"You too are dating each other?" Mick asked.

"Yup." Joy replied.

"Woah. Since when did you and Nina get together, mate?" Alfie asked me directly.

"Today, actually." I said. Patricia stood up and hastily left.

"What's wrong with her?" Mara asked us. There was a chorus of 'I don't knows' around the room.

"Let's just eat, shall we." Mick interrupted. We laughed but we decided to take his advice.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooh! What happens next? Stay tuned! REVIEW! <strong>

**Btw, i am open for any suggestions.**


	5. Author's Note

**Hi guys! I will discontinue this if I don't get at least 5 reviews because if no one is reading this I will write a new story. If I get reviews I will write the new story, nonetheless. **

**Well, this new story will be about the housemates creating their own band. **

**Possible Names: The Chosen, Anubis, Eye of Horus**

**LINEUP:**

**Nina – Lead Vocals**

**Amber – Lead Vocals**

**Mara – Lead Vocals**

**Patricia – Bass Guitar, backing vocals (should she be the rhythm guitarist?)**

**Fabian – Lead Guitar**

**Mick – Drums (or should he be the bassist?)**

**Jerome – rhythm guitar (or should he be the drummer?)**

**Alfie – keyboards**

**Any comments or suggestions for the lineup is welcome.**

**And please suggest a setlist and a band name. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Thanks for the support! BTW, my new story will be up by the end of this week. :)**

**So here's the next chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own House of Anubis.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4:<strong>

Patricia's POV:

I stormed out of the dining room. I couldn't take it. _Woah, Patricia, did you really think Jerome likes you?, _I scolded myself.

I went to my room and lay in my bed crying. I hear some laughter from downstairs. _Oh, how can you all be so happy when I am so broken?_

Joy's POV:

This is great. We are all eating and laughing and no one thinks badly about me and Fabian because Nina is happy with Jerome. Except maybe Patricia. I quickly finish my food.

"Uhh, guys. I'm gonna check on Patricia. I don't think she's okay." I told my housemates. They all nodded except for Mara.

"I'll go with you, Joy." Mara said. She quickly stood up and went to my side.

"Shall we go then?" I asked her. She just nodded.

We went up the stairs. When we reached our room we heard sobs coming from inside.

"Patricia?" Mara called. I started to open the door but Mara mouthed a 'no' to me.

"Leave me alone!" Patricia shouted. Mara looked at me.

"Patricia, it's just us. Me and Mara. Calm down." I said as I started to open the door again. Mara just nodded this time.

When we went inside, Patricia was crying hard.

Mara's POV:

Joy and I rushed over to Patricia's side. Hair pillowcase was drenched in tears!

"Patricia, look at me." Joy told her best friend. Patricia peeked at us. Her eyeliner was scattered all across her cheeks.

"What's wrong, Patricia?" I asked in a soft voice.

"Everything." She whispered loudly.

"Is it about boys?" Joy asked knowingly. I didn't think Patricia would cry for a boy.

"Yes, Joy. It's about a boy. He was such an unfeeling jerk that he did not sense in any way that I fancy him." Patricia said, sniffling a little.

"Who is it, then?" I asked a little confused. Could it be Fabian? Or Mick? Jerome?

"It's Jerome." She said as she started to sob more. Joy ran her hand down Patricia's back to calm her down.

"How?" That was what I managed to answer. I was quite surprised.

"I have loved him for a long time now." She answered me. I stood near her bed paralyzed by shock.

"You knew this wouldn't go well." Joy told her in a 'I told you so' voice.

"Yes, I am so stupid!" Patricia scolded herself.

"No, you are not." I told her. Joy looked at me appreciatively. I nodded at her.

I never really thought that this would happen but I really hope we can comfort Patricia.

"You should eat." Joy told her.

"Yeah, Joy is right." I encouraged her.

"Okay." Was her weak reply. We quickly led her to our mirror and wiped her face then we brushed her hair and went downstairs.

Patricia's POV:

We are walking to the dining table when Nina bumped into us.

"Watch where you're going!" I shouted at her. I hate her again. How can she steal Jerome like that?

Just then, Jerome appeared from behind Nina and looked at us.

"Any problems here, ladies?" He asked the four of us.

"Your girlfriend here won't pay attention to where she's going." I spat at him. I got reprimanding looks from both Mara and Joy, and I thought they are my best friends!

"Can you get her to be nice to my Nina, again?" Jerome asked Joy.

"I'll see what I can do." Joy said weakly. _There is nothing you can do, Joy Mercer. _I thought as Mara and Joy dragged me to the dining room.

Jerome's POV:

What the hell was wrong with Patricia? She's acting so weird.

"Hey, Jerome." Nina said, patting the seat next to her. She was reading a book about Egypt again. That stuff creeps me out every time because I always remember Rufus when the word 'Egypt' is mentioned.

"Hi, Nina, love." I replied as I sat down. She closed the book and laid it on the table beside the lamp shade. She grabbed my hand. I intertwined our fingers.

"Aww, you're so cute together!" I heard Amber say. She's annoying at times but she's my Nina's best friend.

"Amber!" Nina yelled at Amber as her cheeks blushed a deep red. I chuckled.

"Why are you laughing at me?" She pouted. I laughed. She frowned.

"Sorry, love." I said more serious this time. Just then Alfie went inside the room followed by Patricia, Mara and Joy. The three girls sat on the sofa near the loveseat Nina and I occupy.

Mick and Fabian showed up and they sat on the floor near the sofa.

"Attention!" Alfie, my best man, shouted. "I am planning on going to town on Saturday. I think we should all go." He said an octave lower.

Everybody clapped and smiled except for Patricia who groaned and threw pillow at Alfie. Luckily, he dodged it swiftly so it hit Trudy instead.

"Oh!" Trudy exclaimed. Patricia looked down.

"Oops, sorry." She said in a quiet voice.

"It's okay, dearie." Trudy said, kind as always.

I looked at Nina. She looked at me, too.

"Wanna go see a movie on Saturday?" she asked me. I certainly liked to go to the movies with her whatever movie it is as long as I am with her.

"Guys! Nina and I are going to watch a movie when we go to town. Who wants to join?" I asked our housemates.

Again, everyone had a positive reaction except for Patricia. _Why is she being so glum?_

"What movie are we going to see?" Fabian asked. That made me think. Hmm.. What movie could we all enjoy?

"Is Harry Potter okay with you, guys?" Mara asked. Mick frowned. Fabian said yes. Nina and Amber nodded.

"No way! I want to see an alien movie!" Alfie said. That was so Alfie. He is such an alien worshipper! No one payed attention to what he said except for Amber.

"No, boo! That would be, too scary for me!" Amber exclaimed in disgust.

"Oh. It's Harry Potter then." Alfie told everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>What to expect next chapter:<strong>

**Mickara fluffiness (please don't hate me if it gets to fluffy)**

**REVIEW! (and pretty please give suggestions for this story and my new story. Thanks a lot!)**


	7. Chapter 5

**Hey, sorry for the wait. **

**Here's the fifth chapter. I hope you enjoy. I'm procrastinating so I haven't done my HoA band story yet but I will soon!**

**LoL. Enough of my crap. Here's the disclaimer!**

**Let's make Patricia do it! **

**Patricia: Rockandrollgirl does not own House of Anubis BUT she does own the sadness i'm feeling right now.**

**Me: Don't worry Trixie. That will soon be replaced by happiness. **

**Patricia: Well, i hope it's pretty soon. I hate being depressed.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5:<strong>

Mara's POV:

"Go Mick!" I shouted as Mick came nearer. He stopped in beside me and I clicked my stop watch.

9 seconds and 15 milliseconds. Now that's a new personal record for Mick.

"So how did I do?" he asked me as he grinned widely and ran a hand through his sweaty hair. I smiled, too. Mick is so cute when he's covered in sweat.

"You did well. Actually, you have a new personal record!" I told him happily. He pulled me in for a hug then broke free to kiss me. I love it when he does that after he beats his personal record.

"Well, I deserve a good meal don't I?" He told me still grinning. It was always a kiss and a _bigger _meal when he beats himself.

"Yeah." I told him as I giggled. "Let's go back for breakfast."

"Yes!" He laughed as he put his arm around my waist as we walked back to Anubis House.

After a few minutes we reached our destination.

"We're back! Anyone up yet?" Mick greeted the house as we stepped inside.

"We're here in the kitchen!" I heard Nina call. Mick and I walked to the kitchen to find Nina, Jerome, Amber, Alfie, Fabian and Joy baking with Trudy.

"YES!" Mick shouted. We all laughed.

"Where's Patricia?" I asked worried about my roommate.

"Don't worry about her, babe." Mick said.

"Upstairs. She's still upset about you know." Joy told me then frowned at the bowl of batter she was holding.

"Oh." I trailed off.

"Okay children! Let's get this done so you could all have breakfast then you can all go to town." Trudy said.

"Ok Truds." Amber said.

"Yes Trudy." Jerome and Alfie saluted to the house mother in unison.

"I'll take a shower first. See you later, babe!" Mick said as he quickly kissed me before he took off for the bathroom.

"So, what can I help you guys with?" I asked my housemates.

Nina's POV:

Just as we finished baking, Mick appeared freshly showered. He quickly grabbed a muffin and devoured it.

"Let's eat before Mick eats everything!" Amber said with a mock warning tone in her voice. We all laughed.

"Yeah, let's eat." Jerome said as he grabbed my hand and led me to our seats. Our seating has slightly changed since Fabian and I broke up for the better.

Jerome and I sat on the left side of the table while Alfie and Amber sat across us and Fabian and Joy sat beside us while Mick sat on the end of the table with Mara and Fabian on his sides. That left Patricia to sit next to me on the other end of the table.

"Let's dig in!" Alfie said cheerfully and we all started to eat.

"Well, I must say I'm excited to watch Harry Potter though it's too bad Patricia wouldn't come with us." Joy said in a disappointed voice.

"It's okay, Joy" Fabian consoled her as he stroked her back.

"Yes, it's okay, Joy." Mara comforted her.

"I wonder what happened to Patricia." Amber said in an investigative voice. "Maybe she's jealous of Nina and Jerome! Maybe she's in love with Jerome all along!"

Mara and Joy looked at each other worriedly. Jerome and I exchanged glances. _Oh no, get ready for the drama, Nina._

"That's silly!" Alfie said but no one paid attention. Amber looked at me and Jerome, apologetically.

Everybody ate in silence, even Mick seemed to lose his appetite. We all knew how Patricia can be.

"I think you should check on Patricia." I whispered to Jerome after we ate. "I'll meet you downstairs after I get dressed."

"Okay, love." He replied quietly. We both headed upstairs with our hands intertwined.

When we reached the door to my room he quickly kissed my cheeks and I went inside.

I heard him knocking on Patricia's door.

Patricia's POV:

Someone was knocking on the door. _Well, who could that be? What an idiot. _

"Hey, Patricia." Jerome's voice said from the other side of the door.

"What do you want?" I asked icily. _What the heck? _

"Uhh, I was just checking on you. Are you sure you wouldn't join us in town today?" He said coolly. "We're seeing Harry Potter at the cinemas."

"No." I shouted. I didn't want to see or talk to him. It hurts too much. I want to look at his blue eyes badly. "Just go away."

"Okay, if that is what you want, Trixie." He replied and I heard footsteps walking away from my door. _Did he just call me Trixie?_

I sat up and started to think but it hurts too much to think about him. He did fancy the American. How I hate her.

After a few minutes of thinking there was another knock on my door.

"Patricia? Are you sure you're not coming?" It was Nina. I want to get out and slap her but I was to weak.

"Just go away!" I screamed at her. I couldn't take it. I started to sob. Nina heard me.

"Are you okay?" she asked me frantically.

"Yes! Just please go." I screamed some more.

"O-okay." Nina said shakily.

"Patricia!" Joy shouted. I heard Mara whisper to her.

"Are you okay?" Mara asked.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Joy asked again before I could answer Mara.

"Yes I am okay and no, go to town don't miss the fun." I told them both.

"Well, okay. Bye, Patricia." Mara was the first to answer.

"Yeah, we'll see you later, okay?" Joy said next.

"Yeah, whatever." I told them.

As soon as I heard the door close I knew exactly what to do.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! I'll give a shoutout to anyone who can guess what Patricia is about to do! Anyway, REVIEW!<strong>


	8. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! No one guessed what Patricia's going to do.. but here's the next chapter. It's kinda boring. I know.**

**I hope you enjoy.**

**Patricia: Rockandrollgirl does not own House of Anubis. **

**Me: But I do own your hair! (Read this chapter for more info)**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6:<strong>

Amber's POV:

I feel bad. _I shouldn't have said that! Stupid Amber! Ugh._

"Hey, Ambs!" Alfie greeted me as I walked down the stairs.

"Hi, boo!" I greeted him back. Nina was just behind me but she rushed to Jerome as we went down.

"You look beautiful." I heard Jerome tell Nina as she pulled him in for a kiss. She giggled. They are so cute together!

"C'mon let's go. The others are waiting outside and the cabs will be here soon and we don't want to get eaten by zombies if we don't catch our cab." Alfie told us. Jerome smirked. Nina and I laughed.

When we walked to the door we were greeted by our other housemates. Mick had his arm around Mara's shoulder while Joy and Fabian had their hands intertwined. Everybody's paired up! This is going to be fun!

Soon enough the cabs we were waiting for arrived. Alfie, Jerome and Nina shared a cab with me while Mara, Mick, Joy and Fabian rode on the other cab.

Alfie sat in front while Nina was sandwiched between me and Jerome.

"I'm so excited to watch Harry Potter! I can't wait to see who will be the hottest guy after more than 10 years!" I blurted out. Jerome laughed while Nina giggled.

"Ehem." Alfie said. _Oops._

"Sorry, boo!" I apologized. I just loved to see hot guys.

Nobody said a word for the rest of the short ride. Nina and Jerome snuggled while Alfie and I texted each other.

When we arrived at the cinema, Jerome payed the driver and we hurried inside to meet the rest of the gang.

"Hey, guys. The movie's just about to start!" Mara said cheerfully. She was standing beside Mick near the ticket booth.

"So, where are Joy and Fabian?" Jerome asked Mick and Mara.

"What do you ca-" Mick was cut midsentence by Mara.

"They insisted on buying us snacks and drinks so they must be in the cafeteria and they probably will be back any moment soon." Mara told us.

As if on cue, they arrived a few seconds after Mara finished her sentence.

"I guess Alfie and I would buy our tickets. Right, boo?" I said so as not to be outdone by Joy and Fabian.

There was a chorus of okays and thank yous from everyone.

I grabbed Alfie's hand and pulled him to the ticket booth.

"Eight tickets for Deathly Hallows please." I told the woman at the booth, handing her a few bills.

She handed me the tickets so we went back to our housemates and went inside.

Patricia's POV:

_I am leaving this place. I don't want to be here anymore. I am so broken. _I packed some of my clothes in my backpack.

I quickly scribble a note and I leave it on my bed. I grab my backpack which only contained my savings and my iPod aside from my clothes.

I sneak past Trudy. I feel bad about it but I had to do it. The cab I called earlier was already at the front door.

I told the driver to drive me to town. After a while I got off the cab and started walking aimlessly through town.

I went to the salon first. Don't judge me but I really needed this. The lady at the front desk told me to wait for a while.

A short man with horn-rimmed glasses greeted me and directed me to one of the black leather chairs.

"So, what do we do with your hair, miss?" He asked me.

"Color it. It's up to you what color but this I tell you, I want to look different, unregocnizable, like having a disguise." I told him.

"Oh, so would you like black or blonde?" He asked me. _Definitely black. I don't want to look like Amber._

"Black." I answered dully. The hairstylist asked me to wait for a while.

He came back with stuff for dyeing hair. He applied the hair coloring treatment and I waited again.

After 2 and a half hours he washed it off and blow dried my hair and told me my hair was done. I gave him some tip and checked myself on a mirror.

I did look different. I wonder if they would spot me.

Nina's POV:

The movie was almost finished and everybody was in tears. Fabian and Joy were huddled close together on my left and Mara and Mick held on to each other next to them.

Amber clutched Alfie's arm as she sobbed beside Jerome. He had his arm around me and I cried into his strong chest.

When the movie ended Joy and Amber excused themselves to fix themselves. Mara and I followed moments later when we realized that we probably looked like a mess, too.

When we came back the boys told us they agreed to treat us girls at the new froyo shop. I gave Jerome a peck on the lips to thank him.

"I love froyos! I ate that everyday in America!" I exclaimed. Froyo is my favorite. "It's not only healthy and low-calorie but it's delicious too."

"Yeah, we don't want you to get fat!" Alfie joked. Amber slapped his arm. We all cracked up.

We took a quick walk from the theatre to the shop. Jerome and I walked hand in hand.

"Patricia is missing so much fun!" Joy exclaimed when we arrived at the froyo shop.

"Yeah, this is so fun! There's so many flavors and toppings!" Mick said.

"I'll make my froyo all pink!" Amber squealed as she clapped happily.

"So let's get this yogurt party started!" Jerome announced. We all headed for the self-service machine.

Amber got a small cup and dumped strawberry flavored yogurt in it. I picked a medium cup and put some strawberry and green apple yogurt in. Jerome and Alfie each got a medium sized cup and put chocolate in the middle and everything else on the side. Joy had a small cup and filled it with blueberry yogurt. Fabian got a medium cup and put green apple in it. Mara filled a medium cup with vanilla and strawberry. Mick got the large cup and filled it with all the fruit flavors.

When we went to the toppings section I put some strawberries and other fresh fruit in my yogurt. Amber picked pink marshmallows and white sprinkles. Joy picked gummy bears while Mara picked corn cereal. Fabian chose bananas and a cherry while Mick put various cereals in his cup. Alfie and Jerome picked M&M's and gummy bears.

We sat in a long table near the door. Everyone ate their yogurt. Mick devoured his with the speed of a tiger.

"This is so good!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah, why is this so good and pink? I regret getting the small cup!" Amber said.

"This could be brain food for goodness sake!" Mara said.

Everybody thought the yogurt was amazing but we had to go.

We rode a cab and when we got home a surprise greeted us.

Patricia was nowhere to be found.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger again! Haha. Guess or suggest where Trixie's going!<strong>


	9. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter! **

**It focuses more on Patricia.**

**I do not own HoA. (though I own Eugene, no, sadly not Eugene Simon.. but i wish he's mine! xD)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7:<p>

Jerome's POV:

I did this to her. Trixie got hurt because of me. How stupid can I be? But I didn't know. I like her, but only as a friend. I look at Nina, her hands in mine. We were at her room with everyone else.

"I think we should check her room." She said. We all stood up and headed for the door. We were all worried sick. I gave Nina's hand a squeeze to reassure her. She squeezed back.

When we reached the room she shares with Mara and Joy we searched the room. Amber was the first to find something.

"Look, guys! A note!" Amber exclaimed. I noticed something shiny under Patricia's pillow. I grabbed it. It was her phone.

"Funny, she left this behind." I said. "Seems like she doesn't want to be found."

"What does the note say?" Mara asked Amber.

Amber read the note. "Guys, I know you are worried. By the time you read this I will be far from you all. Don't try to find me. You'll just give yourselves a hard time. Jerome, don't be sorry I left. I know you love Nina. Nina, please take care of Jerome for me. I might hate you now but at least I won't be there to be mean to you again. Joy and Mara, you are the best, both of you. I will never forget you. Thank you for everything, take care. Alfie, keep up with your pranks and jokes. You are so cool. Amber, you are pretty but you annoy me sometimes. Sorry I was mean at times. You can be smart you know. Mick, hey meathead. Don't break Mara's heart or I'll sneak back and kill you. That's all guys. I love you all and I will never forget any of you but this is the best. I'm still alive. Don't worry about this Goth Trixie. Goodbye Anubis. Love, Patricia." Amber paused. "That's all guys. She really doesn't want us to find her."

I feel terrible. _You're such a horrible person, Jerome._

I can't believe Patricia could do such a stupid thing.

Patricia's POV:

I took the next bus I see without looking where it would go. I just want to be far from my life here.

I listened to my iPod for the next 2 hours until I fall asleep at a quarter past noon.

When I wake up I see that it's still sunny. The driver tells me that it's the last stop and I should go down. I look at the time. It's only 2:30 in the afternoon.

"Where is this place?" I ask the driver.

"The outskirts of London, miss." He said politely.

"Oh, thanks." I told him, as I went and got off the bus.

I knew London since I live here. I could not be here or else my mum will see me. I need to take a bus out of here.

I thought quickly then took a cab to downtown London.

When I got there I went to Hyde Park and I suddenly realized my parents are gone for the whole term since they are traveling to Germany. My older sister is studying in Paris. No one's at home.

I take another cab and I went to our house. Luckily, I brought my keys with me. I went inside and went to my room. I will stay here for a few days.

~later that day~

I decide to eat out. I went to my favorite resto, Marciano's.

I quickly take a seat at the nearest booth.

"Good evening, Madamoiselle." The waiter told me. "I am Eugene and I am here to serve you, may I take your order?"

"One Alfredo pasta and a can of Coke." I told him without looking at him.

"Is that all?" He asks me. I turn to glare at him and I saw his face.

He had green eyes and dark brown hair but he looked just like Jerome.

"Yes, that's all, but can I interest you for a drink later?" I tell him. _Patricia, what the hell are you doing?_

"I am honored, but my shift does not end until 9 could you wait?" He said as a hint of a smile escaped his face.

"Oh, don't worry about that. I bet Marcy wouldn't mind if I asked her to let you out early." I beamed at him.

"You know her?" He asked me, surprised at what I said.

"Of course! My family is very close with her family." I tell Eugene.

"Woah. Who are you? Uhh, I mean what's your name?" He asked me.

"I'm Patricia." I tell him confidently.

"You're Patricia Williamson?" He asked me.

"Yup." I tell him casually.

"Oh. I thought Patricia Williamson would be a snobbish, pinch-nosed girl with blonde hair and wears designer outfits and is covered in makeup 24/7." He tells me honestly. _Oh, I'm not my mum._

"Well, I most certainly not that kind of girl. Though I know a girl just like that but she's not snobbish and pinch-nosed." I said, he described me like a mean and snobbish Amber. I laugh at that thought.

"What's funny?" he asks me.

"Nothing. I just remembered something." I said. "When you place my order can you tell Marcy I want to talk to her."

"Yes, of course and I'll do just that now." He turned and headed for the kitchen.

A few minutes later a woman in her 20s with black hair appeared from the kitchen. She headed for me.

"Hey there, Patricia!" Marcy greeted me as she approached. She took the seat in front of me. "What seems to be the problem? And why is your hair like mine?"

"My hair? Dyed it. Oh can you let Eugene off early? I invited him to a few drinks." I tell her.

"You fancy him! So perfect. He's about your age and he works here on weekends. Of course I'll let you, but don't get drunk." She said cheerfully. "Wait! Aren't you supposed to be in that boarding school in Liverpool?"

"Yeah, but umm, I ran away 'cause my stupidness broke my heart and I want to take some time off. Don't tell Mum or Dad. Okay, Marciana?" I tell her with a threatening tone in my last sentence. She hates her real name.

"Yeah, sure, just don't call me that horrible name in public." She tells me as she looks behind her. "Looks like your order and your date is here."

"Marciana!" I yell at her.

"Fine." Then she turns to leave. "See ya later." She adds with a wink.

* * *

><p><strong>No cliffhangers! Sorry if the place Patricia ends up in is boring but I promise this will get more interesting.<strong>

**Next chapter is Patricia's date with Eugene and something surprising. REVIEW.**


	10. Chapter 8

**I accidentally uploaded two chapters in one chapter! LOL. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 8:<p>

Joy's POV:

I wonder where Patricia is. I hope she's safe.

I sat on the chair while Fabian sat on the armrest. I look at him worriedly.

"It's okay, Joy." Fabian tries to reassure me. We are all worried because of her.

"It's my fault!" Nina sobbed on the couch as Jerome tried to calm her down.

Mick and Mara stood speechless in a corner while Alfie and Amber sat on the other chair glancing distraughtly at Nina.

We couldn't do anything. We could only watch her. In my opinion what happened is no one's fault.

It wasn't that Jerome didn't like her. They we're friends. Jerome just didn't love her back.

Patricia's POV:

Eugene and I walk out of Marciano's at a quarter to eight. We walked a few blocks to the nearest pub.

We sat down on the stools under the counter and ordered two glasses of vodka.

"So, what's your whole name?" I ask him, looking at him directly. His green eyes are just as deep Jerome's.

"Eugene York." He said without taking his eyes off mine.

"What's your hobbies?" I ask taking a sip from my glass so I'd have an excuse to break our stare-o-rama.

"I play drums for a band. I like to play football and I ski during the winter. I also like skateboard. How about you?" he returns my question as he sipped vodka.

"I skateboard, too but other than that I play bass and I sing occasionally." I said shyly. _Now, I'm shy? This guy is someone._

"Cool and I really thought you were some snob." He laughed. I slapped his arm.

"I'm not like that!" I said defensively. He chuckled. _Just like Jerome!_

"Ow! You really aren't!" He exclaimed. I laughed._This feels just great._

We continued teasing and interrogating each other without realizing it's already midnight.

"Look at the time!" Eugene said as he glanced at his watch. "Want me to walk you home?"

"Sure." I said. He's such a gentleman.

"So, I heard you ran away from a boarding school in Liverpool." He said once we got out of the pub.

"Well, yeah. Marcy told you that?" I asked him seriously.

"Yeah. I also heard that you're alone at home." He said. Marcy's such a blabbermouth!

"Oh. Well, my parents are away so, yeah." I told him trying not to sound nervous.

After a few minutes of silence we arrived at my house.

"Hey, so, umm." I muttered. Eugene chuckled.

"Want me to stay with you tonight?" He asked.

"And what makes you think I'd let you?" I asked him with a sneer.

"Well, the fact that I am Marcy's cousin from Kent and that I haven't done you any harm." He said looking me in the eyes.

"You're Marcy's cousin? So, you're the one she's been telling me off!" I said. "She always told stories about a Geney who was her cousin."

"Yeah that was me." He blushed. I laughed.

"Seems like I'm more than happy to let you in." I tell him as I unlocked the door. "but I'm not sure if I could let you stay here, our neighbors are a snoops. They might think that…" I trailed off. He laughed.

"Okay, I'll just pick you up tomorrow morning at 9, then." He said when he finished laughing.

"Okay, see you tomorrow, Eugene." I said as I opened the lights.

"Wait, I left something." He said, his green eyes looking straight at me.

"What?" I asked him. I was getting nervous.

"This." He looks me in the eyes and leans down. His soft lips touch mine. My heart skipped a beat.

I wrap my arms around his neck as he pulled me closer. He guided me inside, his eyes not leaving mine.

He layed me on the sofa. He was on top of me. Our bodies moving in sync.

We kissed passionately for the next ten minutes. When we pulled apart we were both smiling.

"That was amazing." I said grinning at him.

"Yeah. I agree. I gotta go Patricia. See you tomorrow." He said winking.

"Sure." I said as I got up and walked him to the door. He pecked me on the lips before leaving.

Mara's POV:

It's already half past 12 but all of us except for Nina is still awake. Trudy already called the police to report about Patricia.

"I think we should call her parents." I tell everyone. They all nodded. Only Joy had the power to answer me with words.

"Yeah, that's a great idea." Joy said. "I have her home number, right here."

"Okay. Thanks." I said as Joy handed me her cellphone. I dialled the numbers rapidly. The phone rang for what seems like an eternity.

"Hello." A voice said. Oddly, it sounded like Patricia. "Who is this? It's the middle of the night for heaven's sake!"

"Patricia! Is that you. Oh my God! Thank goodness you're safe!" I exclaimed as everyone looked at me.

"Yeah, so what? I don't want to go back there." She said. _Oh, Patricia!_

"Nothing. We're all worried. Trudy even had the police look for you! So, you're in London? Are you sure you don't want to go back?" I replied quickly.

"First, yes, I am in London. Second, I might come back next term. Third, why would Trudy do that? It's not even 24 hours since I left!" Patricia screamed the last part.

"We're just worried that's all. I hope you come back soon." I said. "Oh, but where's your parents?"

"They're in Germany. I have the house all to myself." She replied.

"Oh, okay, goodbye, then. Maybe we would call you again." I finally said.

"Maybe you won't. I might not be at home. I'm thinking of going to France." She said.

"Oh. Okay." I replied my voice shifting slightly. It hurt that she didn't seem to want to talk to me.

"Anything else?" she asked. "I'm really sleepy, you know."

"Uh, nothing. Bye." I said.

"Bye." Patricia answered then she hung up.

"Okay, guys, she's fine. She says she might go to France but she's going to be back next term." I tell my housemates who are all staring at me.

"That's good. Shall we sleep then? I'm tired." Alfie said.

"Of course." Joy said. "Let's call her again tomorrow."

We all headed for our rooms. And after a few minutes Anubis House was quiet.

I drifted off to sleep less worried.

* * *

><p><strong>Not a cliffhanger. xD<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 9

**This is the next chapter guys. I posted two chapters in one day. LOL.**

**I do not own HoA.**

* * *

><p>Patricia's POV:<p>

I opened my eyes, it was already morning. Light streamed through the gaps in the curtains.

I looked at the clock on my bedside table. 8:30 am. Oh no. Eugene's going to pick me up in 30 minutes. I have to get ready.

I quickly showered. After showering I threw on a one-sided purple zebra print shirt, jeans and my extra extra high black converse. I wore a set of bangles and gathered my stuff on a silver oversized handbag. I quickly put on some mascara and eyeliner.

I sat on the sofa waiting for Eugene absentmindedly staring at the blank screen of the TV when our phone rang. I wonder if it's Joy. Mara called last night.

I told her I was going to France for a while. It was true, I'm going to get some money from the bank then I might invite Eugene to come with me.

"Hello. Patricia?" Joy said, I was relieved to hear her voice.

"Hey, Joy. Sorry I left like that but I have to get away from Jerome." I told her just as the doorbell rang. "Oh, I've got to go Joy. Can you tell Trudy to bring my cellphone here and meet me at Hyde Park at 2 in the afternoon? You could all come if you like."

"Sure.. who's outside?" Joy said, wondering.

"You'll meet that person later. Gotta go. Bye, Joy." I said hurriedly.

"Okay." Then Joy hung up. I ran to the door and opened it.

Eugene's eyes we're the first thing I saw. He smiled at me.

"Hey." I say as I scanned our yard. A black Mercedes was parked on the street.

"Hey." He replied. "You look gorgeous."

"Thanks. You don't look that bad, either." I teased. He wore a plain white shirt with black skinny jeans with a chain on one side and camoflauge high tops. "I have a question, though.. If you're a waiter at Marciana's how come you have a Mercedes?"

"I only help there on weekends when I'm free." He chuckled. "Just to show Marciana I am thankful that she decided to let me live with her here in London."

"Oh." Was all I could muster.

"Shall we go then?" he asked me smiling.

"Of course, and by the way, my friends would come today since I told them that I'm going to France anytime soon. If you want to join me, I'd be more than happy to let you." I tell him.

"Sure, how long will we stay there?" he asked me as we walked to his car.

"I was planning on a whole term but I guess I'll only stay there for atleast a week, a month at the most." I tell him.

"Oh, okay." He said as he helped me step inside his car. I rode shotgun.

"Doesn't it feel kind of odd that we seem to know each other so well even though we only met yesterday?" He asked me as the engine purred.

"Yeah." I agreed as we passed the corner. We sat in comfortable silence until we arrived at a fancy restaurant.

"We're here." He said we unbuckled our seatbelts. He went out and opened my door.

"Isn't this too fancy?" I ask him. Though he's rich I'm not the kind of girl who likes things that are too fancy.

"Nah. It's okay." He said as he put his arm around my shoulders.

We entered the restaurant and we we're greeted by tall, bald man. We sat across each other in a table near the window of the spacious restaurant. I let Eugene order.

"Two chicken salads, two cherry sodas and a chocolate cake, please." He ordered with grace.

"Thanks." I say when the waiter dashed off to the kitchen. "You're such a gentleman."

"No problem." He said as he took my hand.

Nina's POV:

Everybody's getting ready for a trip to London. Patricia was safe. I am so relieved!

I have just finished my shower and I am putting on my clothes when Jerome burst inside the room.

"Oh! Sorry, love!" He exclaimed as he covered his eyes and backed away. Luckily, I was already in my underwear.

"It's okay. No worries." I tell him. "Just keep your eyes covered, I'll be dressed in a moment."

I dressed quickly and Amber rushed in as I pulled on my shirt.

"Hey, Nina! Oh, Jerome, what are you doing here?" Amber burst out.

"Apparently, he walked in when I was in my underwear and being a gentleman he covered his eyes." I told Amber.

"Oh. I thought I walked in on something." Amber giggled.

I gave her a look. "Umm, Jerome, you can uncover your eyes now." I said as I combed my hair.

"So, I was going to ask you if you prefer outdoors or indoors.. What do you prefer, Nina?" He asked me.

"Outdoors." I say. I wonder what he's planning.

"Okay, see you later, love." He said giving me a peck in the cheeks and leaving the room.

"Oh my gosh! He's so sweet!" Amber squealed, just then we heard a crash from the the kitchen.

Amber and I rushed to get there. When we arrived everbody was crowded around Jerome's lifeless body.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! xD<strong>

**Hope you liked this chapter and the one before it.**

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! I can't believe it. Game of Thrones is premiering in our country this month on HBO!**

**I am so excited to see Eugene play Lancel Lannister! **

**Yes. My reason for being excited about Game of Thrones is to see Eugene! **

**Though I might take a liking to the show coz the preview I saw about the Lannisters sounds promising (but I swear to God nothing beats Sibuna in my favorites list).**

**Anyway, here is Chapter 10.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10:<p>

Amber's POV:

"Call an ambulance!" Fabian shouted. Nina was sitting beside Jerome holding his hand sobbing.

"What happened?" Trudy asked as she dialled the phone.

"He was going to get some juice. I was waiting for him in the dining room. He must have slipped and hit his head." Alfie said in pure sorrow. "I'm so sorry, mate."

I hate to see Alfie and Nina, my favorite people look so vulnerable.

"Hello?" Trudy said to the phone. Everybody stared at her.

"Yes. A student here hit his head. We need an ambulance, right now." She said again.

"Okay. Okay. Thank you. Bye." Trudy said.

"Is help coming?" Nina asked in between sniffles.

"Yes, dearie. Don't worry. Jerome is strong." Trudy reassured her.

We all stood in silence until the ambulance came. Nina, Alfie and I decided to go with Jerome so the others can meet Patricia in London.

"Are you sure, dearies?" Trudy asked. Alfie and Nina just nodded.

"Yes, Trudy. Patricia needs you in London, right? Just stop by the hospital when you get home." I managed to say.

"Okay." Trudy said as we went inside the ambulance.

Patricia's POV:

Eugene and I drove to Trafalgar Square to wait for my housemates.

"Isn't it beautiful here?" He asked me, his hands clasped on mine.

"Yes, it is." I tell him with a smile. "Let's sit in that bench." I added as I pointed an empty bench.

"Sure." He said as we walked towards the bench.

"So, where do you study, Eugene?" I asked him out of the blue.

"Marcy made me stop studying here. She told me that she's going to send me to a boarding school next term." He confessed.

"Why?" I asked him.

"Too much drama. This girl I like, doesn't like me back. Then she got a boyfriend, but I didn't know so one day, I tried to ask her out again but she told her boyfriend and he beat me up." He said. "So, why did you run away from school?"

"Almost the same reason as you but there's no beatings." I answered. "Never mind those people who hurt you. I'm here you know. I wish Marcy's sending you to our school."

"Yeah. I wish, too." He replied. "Don't you think we're perfect for each other?"

He pulled me in for a kiss. I happily kissed back.

Nina's POV:  
>Alfie and Amber sat with me in the waiting room while they checked Jerome. I don't know what to do without him.<p>

"Are you okay, Nina?" Amber asked me. I just nodded. I can't speak.

"Excuse me, are you Nina Martin, Alfie Lewis and Amber Millington?" A nice looking blonde nurse asked us. We nodded at her.

"The doctor wants to speak with you." The nurse said.

We trekked the hallway to Jerome's room.

"Good afternoon. You are pretty lucky Jerome only suffered minor concussions and he will surely live but.." The doctor seemed hesitant to tell us the next part " on the other hand, we do not know when he will wake up since he slipped into coma."

"No!" I screamed as tears ran down my face.

Mick's POV:

I wonder what happened to Jerome. Maybe it's his karma for calling me a meathead.. No, it was just an accident. I pity Nina. She must be so sad and worried right now.

Mara was sitting next to me. She was chatting with Joy about some person Patricia wants us to meet.

"Hey, mate, how come you didn't tell me about Joy?" I asked Fabian. I was curious. Very curious.

"Because it's a secret. We didn't want anyone to know since I was dating Nina." Fabian answered me.

"Is what Fabian's saying right, Joy?" I asked her.

"What?" Joy said with a confused look on her face.

"Never mind." I said.

"What Mick is asking is why I didn't tell him about us." Fabian told her girlfriend.

"Oh, that's because he was dating Nina. I know you all have grown fond of her." She said. "Well, it turns out she likes Jerome!"

"Yeah, then we broke Patricia's heart." Mara said in a serious voice.

"Yeah…" Joy trailed off. I decided to take a nap since we were still far from London.

~a few hours later~

"Mick, wake up." Mara said as she gently shakes me. "We're here."

I open my eyes and sure enough we were in London.

Patricia's POV:

"They'll be here soon." I told Eugene. We sat in Trafalgar Square for 3 hours but time just passed by us.

"I hope they'll like me." He said with a smile. He pulled me in for a kiss. I kissed him back passionately.

"Patricia!" I heard a voice call. I pulled away from Eugene. It was Joy, with Mara, Fabian, Mick and Trudy in tow.

"Hey. This is Eugene." I told them.

"Hi." He shyly greeted them.

"Eugene this is Joy, my best friend, Mara, my other best friend, Mick, Mara's boyfriend and Fabian, Joy's boyfriend." I told him. "Oh and that is Trudy, our house mother."

He received a series of 'hello's.

"Where are Nina, Amber, Alfie and Jerome?" I asked them. Their smiles suddenly fade.

"They're at the hospital. Jerome hit his head this morning." Trudy answered me.

"Oh. I hope he gets well soon." I manage to say.

"Why is your hair black?" Joy asked me, touching my hair.

"I had it colored yesterday before I rode a bus to London." I told her. "You know, they say change your hair when you get heartbroken, right?"

"Oh. You look different ." Joy commented. "Anyway, Eugene here looks like Jerome, don't you guys think so?" she asked Mara, Fabian and Mick.

"Yeah, except he has green eyes, brown hair and he doesn't call me a meathead." Mick said.

"Is that true, Patricia?" Eugene asked me with curiousity in his face.

"Yeah, sort of." I answered him.

"Am I better than him?" he teased me while a smile grew on his face.

"Yeah. You're not a slimeball aren't you?" I asked him. Everybody else laughed.

"What's a slimeball?" Eugene's face looked confused.

"That's a secret." I told him.

"Oh. So now you're being secretive." He said with a pout. I laughed so hard.

"Whatever." I said. "Uhh, Trudy do you have my cellphone?"

"Of course, dearie." Trudy said as she handed me my phone.

"Thanks. Anyway, what do you guys want to do today?" I asked them.

"Visit the Eye." Joy said.

"I want to see the Big Ben." Mara said.

"Whatever these two say." Mick said pointing to Joy and Mara.

"Okay. Let's go then." I tell them as we headed for Trudy's van. "Meet us at the Eye, okay? Oh, and what's your number? I'll text you when we're there." I tell Eugene as I hand him my phone.

"Here." He said when he was finished typing. "Have a safe trip."

I stand on my tiptoes and gave him a peck on his cheeks.

"Okay, bye." I said with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Short ain't it? I promise next chapter has a few surprises and a tribute to London. REVIEW!<strong>


	13. Chapter 11

**I do not own HoA.**

** Here's my tribute to London as promised:**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11:<p>

Patricia's POV:

"Attention all people who are in London right now. We suggest that you all go away from London. Riots have been starting and there is a lot of chances that it will spread throughout London or worse the whole of UK." The radio blared.

"Trudy, shall we go back to Liverpool?" Mara asked Trudy.

"Wait. Let me call Eugene first." I told them as I dialled Eugene's number.

"Hello, Patricia?" Eugene's voice said from the other end of the call. "Where are you? I'm picking up Marcy. I've heard about the riots."

"Me, too. You two should go with us." I replied then gave him instructions and what to bring. "Meet you later, bye."

Joy's POV:

15 minutes after Patricia talked to Eugene on the phone we parked in front of a convenience store.

I walk inside with Fabian at my side. Suddenly pain shot into my shoulder.

Time seemed to go slower. Everyone's eyes turned to me. They looked surprised. I looked at my shoulder. A bullet was imbedded in it.

"Ouch!" I yelled as everyone went to my side. Patricia grabbed her cellphone to call paramedics but Trudy stopped her since she didn't want to leave any of us in London.

Just then Eugene and a black-haired woman walked in.

"What happened?" Eugene asked Patricia. Patricia sobbed and whispered to his ear.

"Let's go." Trudy said. "Let's bring her to the hospital Jerome's in. It's safer."

Fabian carried me bridal style to the van and they all walked behind us.

Once we were inside Patricia introduced us to Marciana Gregory, Marcy for short.

The pain in my shoulder has subsided a little but it still hurt to move so I lay my head on Fabian's shoulder and slept.

Amber's POV:

"Hey, Nina. Trudy called me and said they are on their way here. Joy got shot in a convenience store and it's not safe in London." I told Nina in a quiet voice. Why do bad things happen?

"Oh." Nina said. She has been very quiet lately just like Alfie. I guess they are both depressed because of Jerome. Ugh, they need a therapist.

~a few hours later~

"Trudy!" I shouted and gave her a hug.

"Where are Fabian and Joy?" I asked without letting her speak.

"In the emergency room, dearie." Trudy said. I walked over to Patricia while Mara and Mick went to Nina and Alfie to comfort them. I knew it's not gonna work. I tried for an hour but they won't cheer up.

"Hey, Patricia! We we're so worried about you!" I gave her a hug and surprisingly she accepted.

Just then I noticed two figures who are looking at our direction. Patricia and I broke apart and she noticed the strangers.

"Oh. Amber, that's Marcy, who owns Marciano's in London and that's Eugene her cousin." Patricia explained. "They came here because of the riots that are starting in London. It isn't safe there anymore."

"Oh, and that guy who looks like Jerome seems hot. You should totally go out with him." I whisper to Patricia. She smiled. _Ooh. Maybe she's got a thing for him._

"Come." Patricia casually grabbed my arm and turned to introduce me. I smiled and waved at the Marcy and Eugene.

I wouldn't believe what I saw next. After Patricia introduced me she went to Eugene's side and grabbed his hand.

"Umm, Patricia?" I asked her knowingly. She just nodded at me. So, that was why she was being nice.

Fabian's POV:

The doctors were getting ready to get the bullet out of Joy's left shoulder. I held her right hand. Her grip tightened as the doctor got a few tools and turned to us.

Her grip tightened and then the doctor shot a syringe at her which must be anesthesia. Her eyes dropped immediately.

The doctor commanded me to go upstairs to where the others are. I complied.

I walked up the stairs to the 3rd floor where Jerome's room is located.

In the hallway, everyone was sitting on the benches. Nina and Alfie looked devastated. I walked over to Nina.

"Hey, Nines. Are you okay?" I asked her calmly.

"That's not going to work. I tried to talk to her earlier but all she fs is nod and shake her head." Amber said in a defeated voice. Poor Amber.

She was right, Nina just nodded her head.

"Uhm, Amber, is Alfie speaking or is he like Nina?" I asked her.

"Just like Nina." Amber said. By the look in her eyes was exasperated and desperate.

"I'm so sorry Amber." I told her. I felt genuinely sorry for her. "It's going to be okay."

"I hope so." Amber said. "I'm gonna go to the cafeteria to buy some snacks. Want to come?"

"Of course." I said. I will never refuse Amber. She's like my sister.

"Okay. Come on." She said as she stood up and told Trudy we were going to the cafeteria.

~10 minutes later~

I was holding two cups of coffee. One for Amber, one for me. She was in the bathroom fixing her makeup.

The door opened and Amber appeared. "Do I look okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, stunning." I told her. I knew she would appreciate it.

"Okay, let's go up, then." She said as I handed her her cup of coffee.

Trudy's POV:

Fabian and Amber came back after a few minutes.

"Hi dearies. I'm going to leave you for a while. I'm just going to drive, Mick, Mara, Marcy, Patricia and Eugene back to the house." I told them. "Stay safe and keep an eye on Nina and Alfie, okay?"

"Sure thing, Truds." Amber told me. She smiled weakly. Oh, poor girl.

"Uhh, did the doctor tell you if he is done getting the bullet out of Joy's shoulder?" Fabian asked me with concern.

"Good thing you reminded me." I said. "Joy's in the room next to Jerome."

"Oh, thanks Truds." He told me then headed for Joy's room.

"See you later, Trudy." Amber said. "Bye."

I turned to face Patricia and the others. "Okay, we're ready to go."

We walked down the stairs and I unlocked the van.

Patricia's POV:

After a whole day away from Anubis house I'm finally going home. Eugene sat beside me. I put my head in his shoulders. He put his arm around me.

"You know, I asked Marcy if I could transfer to your school and she told me that as long as I am not in London I can study anywhere I want." He said before kissing my forehead.

"That's great you know. You can room with Mick and Fabian. You'll get along with them." I said. "Mick's an athlete and Fabian's a bookworm but he likes music, too. He plays guitar."

"Cool. Then I will really study at your school." He said looking at me with his green eyes. I smiled at him.

I've never been as happy as this in my whole life.

* * *

><p><strong>It's not the best chapter, I know.<strong>

**Lemme know your thoughts. REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 12

**sorry, i haven't been updating lately.. i have writer's block and i get too busy fangirling everyday. LOL.**

**anyway here is the next chapter.**

**disclaimer: i do not own HoA.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 12:<p>

Nina's POV:

It's Satuday. One week has passed. The riots have come and gone. Jerome, he's still not awake.

I don't know what to do. I barely talk these days. It's a good thing Fabian, Amber and Joy are here to help me and Alfie who is pretty much in the same state as I am.

"Hey, Nina! Hey, Boo!" Amber said as he and Fabian entered Joy's room. She is currently napping and the doctor said that she could go home tomorrow. The bullet went pretty deep in her shoulder so they needed her to stay here.

I smiled at them weakly, Alfie, did too. Just then, Jerome's doctor came in.

"Ms. Martin? Come with me please." The doctor said sternly. _Oh no, this looks bad._

"Sure." I replied quietly. He led me to Jerome's room and to my surprise he was awake watching the TV.

"I'll leave you here then." The doctor said then left quickly.

"Hey, Nina, missed me?" He smiled. I felt so relieved!

"Of course I did! I was so scared!" I exclaimed as I rush to him for a hug then I sat on the chair beside him. "Don't ever do that again."

"What? It was an accident!" He said. I gave him a sideways glare. "Of course, love. I was just kidding. I won't do it again."

"Oh, how can you joke around when I was worried about you all week?" I pouted at him. He smiled then he leaned down and kissed me.

We had a five-minute make-out session in his bed before I remembered that I should tell the others. I broke the kiss.

"Umm, is it okay is we continue this at home? I think Alfie, Amber and Fabian would like to see you." I told him as I stood up.

"Yeah, sure." He said. "Want to go to town tomorrow?"

"Sure." I gave him a kiss on the cheeks. "I'll be back in a minute."

I headed for Joy's room. Joy was still sleeping so I whispered. "Guys, Jerome's awake."

Alfie's face brightened and Fabian and Amber stared in shock. They stood up and hugged me.

Jerome's POV:

Nina went inside my room again and sat beside me. Alfie, my best bud walked in seconds later. "Jerome, my man! You're alive!"

"Obviously." I said sarcastically. Amber and Fabian rushed in that moment.

"You don't know how depressed Alfie was! He and Nina were like zombies this past week." Amber scolded me. I watched as Nina's cheeks turned a shade of red

"Oh well, sorry, Alfie." I apologized to him. Amber might hit me or something if I didn't.

"Good to know you're okay, Jerome." Fabian said as he and Amber went closer.

"Yeah, you too, the doctor told me about Joy." I told him.

"Well, I'm going to call Trudy so, I'll all leave you here." Fabian announced.

We nodded at him. I looked at Alfie. "So, any news about our pranks?"

"Didn't keep track, mate." He said looking ashamed. "Like Amber here told you, I was a zombie for a week."

"Oh.." I trailed off. Too bad. Maybe he was just very worried about me.

"You know you are really lucky to have Nina and Alfie." Amber said as she walked to stand beside Alfie who put an arm around her. "They have been sleeping here then going to school and getting a change of clothes in the afternoon before heading back here. They're devoted."

"Why thank you, love!" I said as I grabbed Nina's hand and gave her a quick kiss on the cheeks. "And thank you, too, mate."

"No problem, mate." Alfie replied.

Mara's POV:

Fabian called Trudy. Jerome was awake and he and Joy are going home today.

Marcy had been helping Trudy with the house, mostly the kitchen, this past week but she's going back to London this week. Eugene on the other hand has been enrolled in our school and he will join us when school resumes this Monday.

"Hurry up, children!" Trudy shouted to us. I stood up and looked for Mick.

I knocked on his door. "Mick, it's Mara."

"Come in, babe." He replied. I walked in. He stood in the middle of the room shirtless.

"Hey, umm. Trudy wants us to hurry up. We're leaving in 15 minutes." I said to the floor I can't look at him. His shirtless state is distracting me.

"Anything wrong, babe?" He asked me as he stepped closer.

"Nothing." I said as I looked at him. "I just think umm.. Get a shirt Mick. It's distracting."

"Oh." Mick said as he chuckled at me and then pushed me against the wall and kissed me.

I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt our bodies press together. We were full-on snogging within a matter of seconds.

After a few minutes I pulled away. I remembered Trudy's orders.

"What's wrong?" Mick asked me with a sudden concern.

"We need to hurry. We're going to the hospital remember?" I told Mick. He nodded and grabbed a shirt.

"Meet you at the common room, okay?" I told him as I went to the door.

"Yes, babe." Mick said as he slipped his shirt on.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if you hate the last scene. Mick just couldn't control his hormones... xD<strong>

**REVIEW!**


End file.
